Shuichi Blue
by PinkWhirlWind
Summary: Yuki Eiri comforts Shuichi on a day that Shuichi is sad. One shot.


Shuichi Blue By Nix Disclaimers: I don't own Gravitation. Warnings: Just a one shot. Sap. Eiri is the Eiri from Trust and Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Eiri watched Shuichi sit on the couch, headphones on, shoulders slumped. The singer had been there for hours and it just wasn't today, it had been several days. Eiri himself had been quite busy working on the new outline of a novel, attending three book signings in as many days. In fact, he had a great deal of work to do and no time for going and listening to woes and probable insecurities of his lover. So, he stood there, considering. Shuichi's emotional problems were his own problem, Eiri told himself that firmly. Taking care of Shuichi, would only lead to more dependence. It wasn't healthy.  
  
He took his glasses off, held them in one hand and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, then smoothed them over his eyebrows. Healthy or not, he did care, and if the singer were upset, Eiri wanted to help fix it, even if his wiser self told him to leave it alone. "Shuichi." Eiri's voice, he realized now, was almost the only sound in the apartment. When he got no response, he moved closer and laid a hand on the singer's shoulder. "Shuichi."  
  
There was shuffling, a great deal of attention paid to Shuichi's lap, and a sleeve wiped across a face before he looked up, headphones slipping back off his head, pink silk hair brushing over Eiri's fingers. "Hi! How are you? I'm not bugging you, am I?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Not that something serious had to be wrong for Shuichi to be crying, but it was more likely if he were crying and not whining out loud, demanding attention. "Tell me."  
  
Those violet eyes wavered as they searched Eiri's face and that meant something was really wrong. The taller blond squatted between the couch and the coffee table, one thumb wiping across the tear slick cheek of his lover. "Shuichi?"  
  
"I irritate everyone," Shuichi whispered, "Even Hiro."  
  
"And how is that new," Eiri asked, then realized that might have been an unhelpful thing to say. He'd written once, about a character whom was sexually attracted to tears. Eiri wasn't. They made Shuichi's eyes look larger though, made the violet have a sheen like gem stones. "Shuichi, I'm quiet and I'm blunt. That irritates people as well. What did you and Hiro argue over?"  
  
"Music. He says I don't do it right, that I'm too complex and I should listen to Fujisaki more."  
  
"Fujisaki is very talented." Eiri agreed, then had to stop Shuichi from putting the earphones back on. "You are very talented as well. You are a professional singer. Fujisaki would be nowhere without your voice. Why does his being good at arranging make you cry?" Eiri really was a little confused about that. His own life was solitary, even with Shuichi in his life, he shared his art with no one, asked few opinions of his work, needed no one's input, at least as far as he thought in that moment.  
  
"I can't write good music." Shuichi said, now refusing to look into Eiri's eyes.  
  
Eiri sighed and moved to sit on the couch behind Shuichi. He pulled his lover into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Who said you did? You've never written good music, and yet Rage Beat is one of the most popular songs in Japan." Now he was really confused. How did this hurt build in his lover so quickly? He guided Shuichi's head back to his shoulder, and soothed his hair. "Listen to me, Shindou Shuichi. You are not a great writer of literature. You are not a warrior to stand in the way of the tsunami of life. You are not the ground that supports the paths of men as they walk." Eiri kissed the top of Shuichi's head, nuzzled a little. "You are the sunshine that makes colors in the rain. You are the heat of life, the energy of life. You are the voice of Bad Luck. You are beautiful and seductive, tender and emotional. You may not write good songs, but you live good songs. You are the man that I love and will always love. You irritate the hell out of me, the way the sun irritates a seed, causing it to grow and live. So be what you are, Shuichi, for the world needs your sunlight just as much as I do."  
  
"Eiri," Shuichi said, holding the edge of Eiri's collar. "I love you. I love you so lots, like I'd just die without you. Does that irritate you?"  
  
"Sometimes, but it's like the sun and the seed irritation."  
  
"So, you're saying you like me to irritate you?" Shuichi sniffed and looked up, one corner of his mouth drawn up in a tiny smile.  
  
"I not say that. Don't put words in my mouth." Eiri gave him a mock stern look and Shuichi smiled, much brighter now.  
  
Eiri caught hold of his chin, holding him in place as he leaned forward and caught Shuichi's lips, opening his mouth with his tongue and telling him that he loved and needed him now without words, only warm on wet caresses.  
  
An hour later, Eiri left Shuichi sleeping in their bed, naked and tangled in silk sheets still, but sleeping in a sweet contentment. Shuichi's gift, aside from the improving sexual pleasure, was that now Eiri knew how to fix his outline. 


End file.
